


Sleepless Nights

by kyishighasthesky



Series: A How to Guide: Fucking up Basic Domesticity [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Classic angry Kasamatsu, Cute, Insomnia, M/M, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyishighasthesky/pseuds/kyishighasthesky
Summary: Who in your OTP asks the weird questions in the middle of the night and who hits the other in the face with a pillow?





	Sleepless Nights

On certain occasions there seemed to be nights Kise couldn't sleep no matter how many times he tossed and turned or how many fluffy sheep he counted in his head. Such nights were nothing close to a regular occurrence but that still didn't make them bearable in the models opinion. The next day he always had to find a way to cover his dark circles without it being all too noticeable there was makeup on his skin- truly it just made life more stressful the following day. God forbid Kise suffer through two sleepless night consecutively, for all he knew if that ever happened he'd be ruined. Or- well perhaps that was a tad overdramatic. Regardless, it were messy thoughts like these that always kept the blonde alert, kept him wondering abouht nothing in particular and questioning things that didn't really need to be poked at.

"Kasamatsu-cchi…?" Kise's tired voice croaked out, his tired golden eyes opening to try and gaze over to his boyfriend in the darkness. All he could make out was a silhouette thanks to the miniscule amout of light that managed to come through their light curtains. For a moment, Kise was content in watching the rise and fall of his lovers chest in rhythm with the light snores echoing through the room. Yet soon, just as he often had a tendency of doing with most things, he got a little bored and impatient and spoke up once more, a tad louder this time.  
"D'you think it's odd that people have different sorts of taste buds?" He blurted out, pondering his own question after speaking and missing the movement beside him as his exhausted boyfriend groggily stirred. "Like- why do we all taste the same thing but have different reactions..? 'Cause I love sweets but you don't really like sweets all too much but we're tasting the same thing 'nd it tastes great to me! So if a slice of pie tastes good to me, why doesn' it taste good to you if we're tasting the same taste-"

"Kise what the _fuck_ " Kasamatsu growled, brows furrowing in annoyance at the blondes midnight antics. With little patience to begin with, he decided he simply wasn't in the mood tonight to play Kise's games, to go along with whatever the hell he was decided to blab about tonight. So- with one quick motion Kasamatsu lifted his tired head to grab at the pillow it had rested on, using the soft object as a weapon to bash his lover in the face. The only noise Kise managed to make was an undignified squeak.

Minutes past in what could be managed of an awkward silence between two exhausted lovers, Kasamatsu already falling slowly back into slumber, head no longer resting on a soft pillow. Kise on the other had was a bit too stunned to do much aside from blink for a moment or so, his chatter sufficiently quieted for the time being.

Oddly Kise found himself smiling wide and giggling lightly to himself as to not further disturb his boyfriend, overwhelming happiness blooming in his chest at the cheesy domesticity of it all. He slowly removed the pillow from his beaming face and set it aside, looking once more upon the sleeping form of his lover and former captain before slowly closing his eyes, and drifting off to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, it's been a long ass time since I've done any writing and I'm back with something short as hell but hopefully you find it cute~  
> I'll be trying to write more often!!


End file.
